Massive MIMO (multiple-input, multiple output) systems typically include a large number of antennas. Accordingly, the performance of such systems is very sensitive to the accuracy of channel knowledge. Further, some massive MIMO systems, such as implementation using drones or wind sensitive high tower deployments suffer from random movements of either the antennas.
It is desirable to have methods apparatuses, and systems for precoding MIMO (multiple-input, multi-output) signals according to identified zones of users.